Dragon Tales
Dragon Tales is a Canadian–American animated pre-school fantasy adventure children's television series created by Jim Coaneand Ron Rodecker and developed by Coane, Wesley Eure, Jeffrey Scott, Cliff Ruby and Elana Lesser. The story focuses on the adventures of two ordinary kids, Emmy and Max, and their dragon friends Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, and Quetzal. The series began broadcasting on PBS on their PBS Kids block on September 6, 1999, with its final episode airing on November 25, 2005. Following the series finale, reruns remained on this channel and another channel related to it named PBS Kids Sprout until August 31, 2010. Yearim Productionswas responsible for the animation, with the expection of Koko Enterprises, which recorded the show, and The Corporation for Public Broadcasting, The U.S. Department of Education, and Kellogg's were responsible for the funding. The show was close-captioned by the National Captioning Institute when seen on PBS Kids in America and CBC in Canada during its original run. Characters * Arlo * Captain Scallywag * Cassie * Chilly * Cyrus * Dr. Booboogone * Emmy * El Pie * Enrique * Eunice * Finn * Kiki * Lorca * Max * Monsieur Marmadune * Mr. Pop * Mungus * Norm the Number Gnome * Ord * Polly Nimbus * Priscilla * Quetzal * Sid Sycamore * Slurpy * The Doodle Fairy * The Giant of Nod * Wyatt * Zak and Wheezie Video games Dragon Tales: Dragon Seek On November 29, 2000, the first Dragon Tales game: Dragon Tales: Dragon Seek, was released for the PlayStation, developed by NewKidCo, the player takes control of either Emmy or Max as the player navigates them through Dragon Land playing hide and seek, searching for either Ord, Cassie, Zak and Weezie, Monsieur Marmaduke or Captain Scallywag that are hiding in certain areas in each level, the player would also have a choice to pick what character they want to search for at the beginning. Dragon Tales: Dragon Wings On December 16, 2000, a tie-in video game: Dragon Tales: Dragon Wings, was issued for Game Boy Color. Issued by NewKidCo, the game allowed players to take on the role of a novice dragon that was learning the secrets of flight at Quetzal's School in the Sky. Players moved through 15 levels of obstacles available in three difficulty levels. Reviews were mixed at Amazon.com, with an overall rating of 3/5 stars from ten reviewers. Many praised the graphics and fun of the game, but also felt that the game was too challenging for most younger players and did not offer much educational value. Dragon Tales: Dragon Adventures On July 28, 2001, a third video game titled Dragon Tales: Dragon Adventures was released for Game Boy Color. Also issued by NewKidCo, the game included journeys to familiar locations from the show including the Stickleback Mountains, the Singing Springs and Crystal Caverns. The game included multiple skill settings and the option to play as Cassie, Ord, Emmy or Max, the title having been issued before the addition of Enrique to the series. Others The show's official website also included a number of tie-in games, such as "Finn's Word Game" and "Dragonberry Surprise," though following the discontinuation of the site, such titles are no longer available. Category:Video series Category:Cartoon